Wish Granted
by kenken97
Summary: If the prisoners behave then the Warden returns the favor. Slash. Many, many pairings. Some may surprise you.


Jack had just got thrown in solitary confinement. He wasn't exactly sure why though. He'd been good all day. More than all day. He'd been an angel for a month. He couldn't remember the last thing he'd done wrong.

So there he sat in an empty cell, the door sealed tightly over the bars. The only difference was that this was set up more like a bedroom. There was a bedside table even, with a lamp on top. Jack didn't move to turn it off though, he hadn't moved since he got in the cell. It was confusing him and making him on edge.

He sat in there for another half hour or so until he heard scratches outside. He didn't bother standing up but tilted his head to see who would be opening it up. Slowly, the door swung open revealing the Warden and his two favorite guards. One held another prisoner though. One Jack recognized very well.

Ernest Cobb.

He'd had a crush on the tiny man since he appeared at the prison. Ernest's cell was in front of his, two cells to the left. Jack didn't watch the man, not every minute of the day. Only sometimes. Like if he got really bored… or really horny.

The Warden gave Jack a crooked smile before lifting his right hand, curving one finger in and back twice. The guard holding Ernest Cobb came forward and pushed the smaller man in, laughing manically after he did it. The Warden winked before shutting the door again. This time the noise seemed louder than before and echoed in his ears.

Ernest stared wide eyed, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights. He took one step back so he stood in the corner and his back was pressed completely against the bars. "Why am I here?"

Jack gulped and shook his head. It was nearly heartbreaking how scared he sounded. He didn't want to scare him. He had the urge to stand up and somehow comfort him. But he wasn't sure how. He was afraid that if he moved the slightest Ernest would start screaming.

"You don't know?"

"Of course not." Jack snapped but immediately regretted it. He had a pretty good idea but there was no way he was going to tell Ernest that. How would he respond at hearing that the Warden expected Jack to ravage him?

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you do." Ernest said sharply. He was still pressed in the corner but his hands hung at his sides. His fists were in tight fists incase he would need to fight Jack off. "Are you going to kill me?"

Jack laughed dryly at that. "No."

Ernest immediately relaxed after that, his fist slowly melted away but his hands began to shake. He took in his surroundings. The bed was larger than most at the prisoner and even looked comfortable. There was no way Jack Sylvane would let him sleep in it though. The floor and walls were pretty clean, permanently an off white. Then his eyes scanned over the lamp and bedside table. "What are these for?" Ernest gestured to the corner, feeling very adventurous. He walked halfway over, sending a glance at Jack. Just to make sure it was all right. But the man was staring at him with an amused smile.

"I'm not sure if you want to look in there." Jack responded. He wasn't even sure what was in there. But unlike Ernest, he knew why they were in there. There could be tons of kinky toys… or dirty magazines. Jack wasn't sure what else would possibly be in the small drawer.

Ernest's bemused expression made Jack chuckle. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be so naïve." Jack muttered out.

Ernest noted Jack's low, gravely voice. It was a huge turn on. But he quickly pushed the thought away, wondering where it even came from to begin with. He continued on and placed his hand on the knob. Slowly, he opened it, his eyes widening at what he saw.

In the drawer sat three dirty magazines and a new bottle of lube. Ernest pushed it shut and gasped. He pressed his back against the wall, feeling incredibly too close to Jack Sylvane.

Jack rolled his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed and disappointed that Ernest acted the way he did. "Relax. I'm not going to touch you." Jack snapped again but this time he didn't regret it. Why wouldn't Ernest ever consider having sex with him? It wasn't like there was going to be a women around him any time soon. Jack was his only option and possibly the only chance for real sex. Maybe this would happen once, maybe it would happen again. Who knows?

"Why would they even allow this?" Ernest choked out.

Jack shrugged, moving to lie on his back. He set his hands on his stomach and kept his eyes on the ceiling. "I'm not very sure about that."

There was an incredibly long amount of silence, making Jack wonder if the man had fallen asleep. Jack propped himself up on his elbow and turned to look but found Ernest looking at the floor. His hands were knotted together and he continued to play with them nervously. Feeling eyes on him, Ernest looked up and gulped. He had something to say, that much was clear.

"I've… I've never h-had sex… I've never been with a man before." Ernest cleared his throat awkwardly. His face flushed the deepest red and he averted his eyes.

Jack was surprised at the confession. He just continued to stare and stare until he finally realized that was the closest thing to an invitation he would get. Slowly, he rose from the bed and advanced on Ernest. He put his left hand on the wall beside Ernest's face making the man look up, startled. Jack didn't hesitate. He pressed his lips firmly to Ernest's. It was slow at first but very strong. His hand hovered awkwardly above Ernest's waist. He wanted to wrap them around him but was afraid he would scare him. But then he felt Ernest's hand grip his wrist, placing his palm flat on his lower back. Ernest slowly brought his arms up and around Jack's neck, locking them tightly.

They were getting more comfortable with each other, yet somehow the kisses still remained chaste. Jack liked how Ernest let him know that it was all right, so he didn't want to do anything too drastic unless the man allowed it. But then Jack felt the smooth slide of a tongue against his. It surprised him since Ernest had been the one to make the move. But he didn't hesitate to show his approval of the move. Ernest had already been retreating when Jack's tongue slid against his. Ernest moaned, starling them both. It seemed so loud in the quiet room. Jack pulled back to gauge the boy's reactions. But Ernest was already lost in a world of lust. His eyes were half-lidded and practically begging Jack to fuck him. It sent a rush of blood downward. Panting, Jack rested his forehead against Ernest's. Ernest then began pushing him backwards, leading him over to the bed. He felt the back of his knees hit the bed when Ernest stopped them. The younger boy pressed down on his shoulders, sitting him on the mattress. Slowly, hesitantly, Ernest straddled Jack's waist.

"Comfortable?" Jack questioned, beaming at the boy. He heard Ernest's breath catch and chuckled lightly at that. Ernest blushed but leaned down for another kiss when he was suddenly on his back. He gasped at the abrupt movement, feeling a little dizzy. But that didn't matter when he saw Jack's face only inches above his. He felt the man's warmth in between his legs, making him shudder.

"I'm more comfortable now." Ernest joked, placing his hands on either side of Jack's face. It was a lovely moment and he knew he didn't want it to end. But of course all nice things must end. That was how life went. He forced the depressing idea out of his head and leaned up. Jack met him half way, pressing the softest kiss upon his lips. He slowly deepened the kiss, pushing Ernest further down on the mattress as he continued.

"Jack," Ernest gasped when he pulled away. Jack couldn't help but realize it was the first time he heard Ernest say his name. Jack's leg had made it's way in between Ernest's, rubbing against the boys growing erection. He wasn't sure how far it was going to go but he wanted to keep it moving, especially after hearing his name spoken like that. Jack looked down at the man, panting, trying to catch his breath. Ernest's eyes were narrowed in thought as his hands roamed over Jack's face, memorizing his features. His hands began to slip southward but he kept his yes on Jack's. Jack watched him, completely entranced by Ernest. He felt Ernest's fingers clutch the edge of his shirt, bringing it up slowly. Jack couldn't resist the shutter that ran through his body when the cold air hit his toned stomach. Ernest pushed the shirt up, apprehensive. Jack leaned down to press his lips against Ernest's warm neck, feeling very cold. Ernest got the shirt up far enough that it balled up under Jack's armpits. But then he got too distracted with Jack's lips running down his neck. His eyes closed tightly, his mouth opened in pleasure. The only sounds escaping were a few choked gasps.

Pulling back, Jack ripped the shirt up and over his head, diving back down with a new passion to attack Ernest's neck. He noticed the red blotches forming, mottling the man's neck. Jack knew it was from his scruff but he couldn't help thinking how good it made him feel that he left that. Then, with the red blotches, there was a prominent bite mark. The sight of it made the older man chuckle darkly. Jack then was reminded of the clothing. Too much for his liking. He began unbuttoning Ernest's shirt, fumbling here and there before finally ripping it off his frame.

It amazed him how pale Ernest actually was. The color didn't seem healthy. The thought seemed to take over Jack's mind before Ernest had to snap him back to reality. He placed both hands on Jack's head, forcing him to look Ernest in the eyes. He knew he was frowning but he couldn't help it. He was concerned about Ernest.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Ernest added a chuckle, trying to make the comment light. But Jack continued to worry about him; he simply couldn't get it off his mind. Ernest sighed, finally getting Jack's attention off of the topic of illnesses. He sat up, Jack still straddling his waist. "Are you having second thoughts?" Ernest asked.

Jack's eyes widened and he was surprised that that's what Ernest had been thinking. He hadn't meant to give off that feeling at all. "No! Of course not." Jack cleared his throat. "You're just so pale." His warm fingers ran over Ernest's naked yet toned chest. He wasn't as buff as Jack but it was still impressive.

Ernest laughed at that, his head falling back. "You had me worried." Straightening up, he got on his knees. Jack slid off the boy's waist, his hands instinctively landing on Ernest's waist. Jack rested on his feet, his head craned as he watched Ernest above him. The man smiled crookedly, his eyes downcast as he watched his own hands at work. They ran over Jack's stomach, making their way down to his jeans. They rested at the top teasingly before they finally unbuttoned Jack's jeans. He stood up to help get them off. He watched as Ernest pushed the fabric down to his ankles, his eyes looking up and meeting with Jack's. There was a growing bulge in his boxers, making Ernest blush at the reaction he had on Jack. Jack smiled crookedly, stepping out of his pants. He joined Ernest on the bed, laying Ernest on his back. He worked on his pants, getting them off a lot quicker then Ernest had. He pulled them off and threw them on his pile of clothing then launched forward to attach his lips back to Ernest's.

They teased each other for a little bit longer. Ernest loved to tease Jack by just barely brushing his fingertips on Jack's shoulders, making him shiver. Jack continued his own teasing by making smart remarks that made Ernest blush a deep shade of red. Or, Jack had already found the majority of Ernest's special spots, so he would give those areas a good amount of attention before stopping. It was like taking alcohol away from an alcoholic.

Jack had finally had enough. He pushed off his own boxers before stealing Ernest's. They joined the other articles of clothing. The skin-to-skin contact was outstanding. Jack knew immediately that he had been missing out. And by the sounds Ernest was making, he was thinking the same thing. He hesitantly made the next step, bringing his hand down to run against Ernest's member. It brought a loud moan from the man and a plea. "Jack, my gosh, please just _fuck me_."

Jack was absolutely taken aback by the words. But they also sent a shock down south. He reached over blindly, his fingers searching hopelessly for the lube. He didn't have trouble finding it though. He spread the lubricant on his fingers, shoving one in. Then two. Then three. Each had Ernest begging and writhing beneath him. He spread Ernest's legs, preparing himself against Ernest. Sliding in slow, he heard Ernest gasp in pain. Jack entered fully, which Ernest thought he would never be able to do, Jack was huge. Grunting, Jack thrust in and then out, following a rhythm. Each movement had each other screaming each other's names out in lust, love, and passion. Ernest climaxed first, a loud scream of Jack following. Jack couldn't hold on much longer, feeling the warmth of Ernest close in around him. He came inside his lover with a grunt. He pulled out after a pause, falling beside Ernest.

"Do you think they'll let us do this again?" Ernest panted. His voice was so quiet Jack could barely hear him. But the pain was evident.

He shrugged, moving to turn the lamp off. "I'm not sure. But we should take advantage of this nice mattress. Go to sleep." He said softly, curling up to Ernest's back.

He really hoped he would get to see Ernest again. Not from across the hall, locked away in his cell. But in that room where they escaped from the outside world.


End file.
